Touch display panels have found a wide range of applications in the display field such as mobile phones, computer display panels, touch screens, satellite navigation devices, and digital cameras. Touch display panels can be categorized into three classes: add-on mode touch panels, on-cell touch panels, and in-cell touch panels. Touch display panels may be a self-capacitive type or a mutual capacitive type touch display panel. Conventional touch control display panels typically use indium tin oxide (ITO) as the touch electrode material.